degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Grace-Tiny Friendship
The friendship between Grace Cardinal and Tiny Bell formed in their sophomore year of high school in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Their first interaction on-screen was shown during their time in the rubber room, though they appear to have been friends before. They often hang out with Zig Novak and Maya Matlin. Degrassi Season 13 In The World I Know, Tiny is a student in the remedial room. Grace approaches him, and nearly stabs him in his crotch, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. He promises to not do it again. When Ms. Grell is explaining the assignment and responds to Grace's backtalk, he says to Grace, "Oooh, you got grelled!" He and Grace partnered up for the assignment. Later, during presentations, they both laugh when Maya Matlin insults Zig in front of the class. In Better Man, they hang out with Maya and Zig throughout the episode. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Grace, Zig, and Tiny to come to the dance, but Zig tells her no. Grace and Zig later show up to the dance, but Tiny does not. In You Are Not Alone, Grace is in the rubber room with Maya when Tiny enters and talks to Zig, before leaving with Zig. Later, Grace explains to Maya the dynamic of Tiny's gag and how Zig is affected from it. In Enjoy the Silence, Tiny asks Maya and Grace where Zig is. In How Bizarre, they are in the rubber room together, along with Maya and Zig. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Grace, Tiny and Zig are in class when Maya walks in. She starts talking about how she's worried about Miles and Tiny and Zig make fun of her because he's gay. After Maya has her nightmare in class Grace looks worried about her. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Tiny's first line was spoken to Grace. (Okay, hold up! I won't look at her again, okay? Promise.) *They were both in the Rubber Room. *They're both friends with Zig Novak and Maya Matlin. *They were both apart of the Class of 2016. *Both were often seen hanging with Zig. *They both are aware that Zig was in a gang and dealing drugs. Tiny was also involved in the gang life. *They both disliked Miles Hollingsworth. However, Grace is on good terms with Miles. *Tiny is good friends with Grace's boyfriend, Jonah. *Tiny and Grace are both on good terms with Zoe Rivas. Gallery Degrassi 13x17-04.png Degrassi 13x17-05.png 87yuiuy.png 87uuiu.png 8uuiuiiu.png Ytyuio.png uiuiyoio.png 1404-09-tre.jpg 1404-06-tre.jpg 1421 282729.jpg 1421 289629.jpg 11796258 1027081467302547 826132789536932097 n.jpg Degrassi 13x17-01.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h33m57s203.png 89uiouiou.png 897uoiou.png Tyhtyhtyht.png Degrassi 13x17-09.png CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg Snapshot 3 (30-07-2015 4-28 PM).png gracet.png Screenshot 2014-09-29-17-56-31.png 8787yuy.png 65tyyt.png 878977uy.png 89yiiui.png DNCS205.jpg 7uu7u7666.png IMG 6171.JPG IMG 6161.JPG IMG 5899.JPG Y6yh.png Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4